Sempre
by Camilla Muliphein
Summary: Shortfic. Lily e James têm uma conversa definitiva. Porém, parece que a senhorita Evans não está muito disposta a participar dela...


**Sempre**

Afinal, qual era o problema de Lily Evans? Quer dizer, ninguém simplesmente consegue ser mal-humorada e paranóica o _dia todo_! Durante a última semana a Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts parecia ter finalmente entrado em parafuso, coisa que quase todos os habitante do Castelo apostavam que iria acontecer a qualquer momento (se já não tivesse ocorrido antes que a garota entrasse em Hogwarts).

Ah, ela estava tão cansada! Patrulhara todos os corredores possíveis, diversas vezes, nos intervalos; quase não comera durante as refeições. E terminara todos os deveres da semana seguinte e a próxima. _E ainda não podia parar._

Não podia ter um momento ocioso, o risco era grande demais. Talvez a parte ruim, indisciplinada e traidora de sua personalidade começasse a agir nesses momentos. Como da outra vez...

Ele não podia vencê-la nesse jogo. Nessa batalha pelos seus sentimentos, _afinal ela era dona dos próprios sentimentos! _Não era? Mas então... Por que ele insistia tanto?

Lily não queria pensar em James Potter. Ela queria era bater nele, com toda a força que sabia que não tinha! Para tirar aquele sorriso irritante de seus lábios, de uma vez por todas!

Não, não e não! Ela se sentia tremendamente idiota estando tentada a ceder a seus impulsos agressivos. Calma e postura, calma e postura... Tudo iria ficar bem se ela tivesse calma e p-...

-Hey Lily!- Uma voz conhecida a chamou. Suas bochechas esquentaram. De raiva, é claro... De que mais podia ser? Como se não tivesse escutado, ela continuou o seu caminho, abrindo armários com a varinha, fazendo um tremendo barulho.

-Lily, espera!- Ela estava indo mais rápido agora. Ele tinha que correr para alcançá-la. Em pouco tempo, suas pernas rápidas o fizeram ficar de frente para a garota.

-O. Que. Foi. Potter?- Ela perguntou, pausadamente. James notou que ela fazia um bizarro exercício de respiração.

-Precisamos conversar.- Disse calmamente.

-Precisamos é?- Ela tinha uma expressão azeda no rosto.- Pois eu discordo, não me ocorre um tema que tenhamos que discutir.

Ele riu.

-Você está com medo.

-É apenas impressão ou esse diálogo não faz nenhum sentido?

-Você é sempre tão... formal, quando está com medo...- Ele comentou.

Ela corou ligeiramente. Era verdade.

-E você é tão irritante quando...- Fingiu estar pensativa. -Oh, espere: O _tempo todo_!

Ela continuou a andar.

-Nós ainda precisamos conversar.- Concluiu com calma. Argh! Por que ele parecia tão calmo, tão... Racional! E ela parecia uma louca, andando pelos corredores e escancarando armários de vassouras.

-Engraçado. Tinha a impressão de que acabamos de fazer isso, e que você tinha entendido a deixa para ir embora!

Ele despenteou os cabelos, distraído.

-Eu só queria entender o que foi _Aquilo_.- Aquilo, com 'A' maiúsculo, a causa de toda a confusão de sentimentos que ela experimentava.

-Não sei o que quer dizer.- Desviou.

James barrou o caminho, novamente.

-Deixe-me pensar... O motivo pelo qual você parece ter acumulado todas as funções da monitoria...

Ela tentou passar por ele, inutilmente. Lily então sacou a varinha.

-Estou falando sério. Se você persistir em obstruir meu caminho...

James deu uma gargalhada.

-Lily, economize sílabas! Se você está usando tudo isso para me mandar sair da frente, o negócio é sério. Eu sabia.

Ótimo, pelo menos ocorrera uma mudança de papéis. Agora ele era o louco e ela, a garota agressiva.

-Eu ainda não terminei. Lil, nós temos um acordo mudo há anos.-Agora o rosto da garota parecia um grande ponto de interrogação, e ele aproveitou a queda de defesa para se aproximar mais.

-Desde o quarto ano há uma relação básica entre nós.- Ele disse, com um sorriso divertido, agindo como se explicasse algo óbvio.

-Oh, sim! Se pura aversão pode se considerada como algum tipo bizarro de relacionamento...- Ela respondeu, azeda.

-Exatamente. Eu te chamo para sair todos os dias e você...

-Tento procurar alternativas criativas para a palavra 'não'.

-Correto! Eu vivo procurando maneiras de provar o que sinto, Lily, além de desculpas para te beijar-. Ela corou. Ele também. Ligeiramente. -Mas tive êxito em exatamente 0 das tentativas.- Continuou, vencendo o raro momento de timidez.

-Eu não entendo o que voc-

-Eu quero dizer que você quebrou a lógica. Sábado passado você quebrou a sagrada conduta de nosso relacionamento...

-Potter, não temos um relacionamento.

Ele não parecia escutá-la.

-Por alguns segundos, menos do que isso. Você permitiu, Lily, permitiu que eu sentisse, por alguns segundos preciosos, o toque dos seus lábios...

-Olhe Potter. Precisamos esclarecer ok? Eu estava com você sob a capa. Estava indefesa, isso não significou o qu-

-Significou, Lily! Você não entende a dimensão dessa pequena falha! Eu estava certo desde o início, agora tenho certeza.. _Você não vai vencer_... E sabe o por quê? Por que eu estou cada dia mais apaixonado por você.

Os olhos dele estavam carregados de sentimento, e isso a deixava assustada. Seus olhos estariam com uma expressão semelhante? Era possível intensidade igual em qualquer outro olhar?

-Eu ainda sinto a pressão de seus lábios nos meus, Lily. E isso queima. Merlin! Não acredito no quão vulnerável você consegue me deixar, aqui: esperando por mais uma resposta sua. E eu não posso deixar que você responda, você é muito teimosa para isso!

E já que estavam mesmo quebrando a rotina, essa declaração pareceu a Lily um tanto diferente das outras, especial, e não só porque não vinha seguida de uma tentativa de agarrá-la. Era algo na maneira ridiculamente tola que ele falava e que, ao mesmo tempo, trazia uma intensidade de fazer faltar o ar.

Oh, Merlin! O que ela estava fazendo? Droga de respiração!

-Eu--

-Não, Lily. _Eu_ é que vou dizer mais algumas coisas. Eu sei que a situação no nosso mundo não é das melhores, sei que você está com medo e que está se esforçando para ajudar... Todos nós estamos.

James fazia referência às diversas aventuras semi-suicidas em que os marotos e Lily haviam se envolvido durante os tempos de escola, e agora à convocação que Dumbledore fizera a seus mais notáveis alunos. Ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

-Sei que desde que entrou em Hogwarts você tem se esforçado em ser o modelo de perfeição, em não errar nunca, em fazer o que esperam de você... _E é por isso que você teme a mim_.

Lily deu uma risada, que saiu um pouco mais nervosa do que esperava.

-Potter, você e seus amiguinhos andaram roubando as ervas alucinógenas da Prof. Sprout?

Desnecessário dizer que mesmo enfrentando perigos juntos, Lily estava determinada a não alterar sua opinião sobre 'James Potter e seus comparsas.'

-Você acordou decidido a me convencer que tenho medo de você? É isso? Toda minha personalidade é reflexo de um desejo reprimido de me relacionar sexualmente com você, é isso que está dizendo?

Lily estava em sua expressão habitual de sarcasmo. James não resistiu à situação e gargalhou.

-Foi exatamente o que o Sirius disse.

Por sorte ele percebeu a face indignada da garota e os indícios de um possível e longo discurso sobre 'quão egocêntrico alguém pode ser' e 'pelo amor de Deus, a Terra não gira em torno de você!' etc.

-Mas não é isso o que _eu_ estou dizendo.- Um olhar malicioso tomou conta de todo o seu rosto, fazendo Lily calar-se instintivamente. -É mais algo como se eu fosse uma espécie de fruto proibido. Já que eu, em caráter inédito na sua vida, não represento nenhuma cobrança. Sabe o porquê, Evans?

A essa altura, James já estava a uma distância considerada arriscada. Lily viu-se sem ação enquanto James parecia cruelmente divertido na confusão dela.

-Eu gosto de você não porque você é uma excelente aluna, ou monitora... Você não tem que tentar ser perfeita para conseguir minha aprovação. Lily, eu te amo sem que você tenha feito nada por isso. Isso é o assustador de tudo... não é algo que você possa controlar. E você odeia não ter o controle...

Lily assistia, estática, o garoto aproximar sua respiração da dela, enquanto as palavras pareciam demolir algumas estruturas e, de repente, se sentiu desamparada.

-Você, Lily Evans, odeia estar tão vulnerável quanto eu...

E ele estava tão perto, a mão que colocara sobre a bochecha dela parecia dotada de algum tipo de energia estranha. Tão perto que os olhares se confundiam, e ela sentiu que retribuía...

-Você odeia escutar 'eu te amo', assim, ao ouvido, e se arrepiar junto comigo.

Definitivamente retribuía.

-Odeia a perspectiva de ter algo de bom na vida, por medo de perdê-lo.

Sua língua umedeceu os lábios que agora rumavam para perto dos dela. Isso pareceu a Lily um gesto incrivelmente sedutor.

-E odeia, acima de tudo, o fato de eu estar inegavelmente certo.

Inicialmente James apenas tocou seus lábios nos dela, provando-o, quase temeroso. A mente de Lily não parecia querer pensar racionalmente, e ela se viu concentrada apenas em senti-lo. Suas mãos ficaram pressionadas contra o peito do rapaz, como se tivessem a intenção de empurrá-lo, mas nunca chegaram a fazê-lo, e James , aos poucos, as conduziu para seu pescoço.

James conseguiu escutar um leve suspiro escapar dos lábios de Lily no instante em que aprofundava o beijo, sua boca se tornando agora mais exigente.

Se ela tivesse uma idéia mais exata de como seria beijar James Potter talvez tivesse considerado a possibilidade há mais tempo. Era uma sensação única, o hálito dele fazendo-a sentir um tontura agradável, uma inevitável fraqueza enquanto ele acariciava a língua dela com a dele, alguns suspiros reprimidos quando ele mordia de leve o seu lábio inferior...

- Quente...- Lily murmurou, sonhadora, por entre os lábios dele.

James voltava-se para o pescoço dela.

- O quê?- Perguntou, aproximando-se da orelha dela, causando mais arrepios.

- Você... é muito... _quente_.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e deu um sorriso tímido, o qual Lily achou adorável.

- Você também é muito... quente.

Ele encostou sua testa na dela, e ficaram se encarando, abraçados, arfantes, temerosos, apaixonados, na expectativa de um próximo toque, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam normalizar a respiração.

- James..?

Ela ainda podia ouvir a própria respiração, tão forte quanto a dele. Sua voz saiu tão fraca, tão rouca que ela não sabia se ele havia escutado.

James fechou os olhos por um instante. Aos poucos seu rosto formou o sorriso mais lindo que Lily já vira. Ele voltou a encará-la.

Lily leu alegria em seus olhos, confiança... e _amor_. E viu que era para sempre. Para todo o sempre.

- James?

Ela abraçou-o com força.

- Lily?

Sentiu James cheirar disfarçadamente seu cabelo. Sorriu.

- Obrigada por ter me esperado.

**Eu sempre **

Eu nunca brinquei de eu nuca,  
Eu nunca amei mais de uma,  
Eu nunca menti que te amo.

Eu nunca te beijei sem vontade,  
Eu nunca te machuquei por querer,  
Eu nunca quis tanto você.

Eu nunca beijei melhor boca,  
Eu nunca preferi ir à ficar,  
Eu nunca chorei por outra, se não você.

Eu nunca senti tanto desejo,  
Eu nunca torci o pé mais feliz,  
Eu nunca deixei de te amar. . .

. . .Eu sempre (pra sempre) te quis

**(Gabriel Riva)**

**FIM**

É isso aí gente, minha primeira fic publicada. Uma T/L, um de meus casais preferidos. Por favor mandem críticas, sugestões, elogios etc!

A poesia (linda né) é do Gabriel Riva, ele estuda na minha escola e eu simplesmente adoro os textos dele. Quem quiser dar uma conferida o blog é: www.fallenarchangel.

beijos


End file.
